I'll be there
by BeatOfYourHeart
Summary: Ever fallen for you Sister's Boyfriend? How hot and Mysterious he is? Stacie Conrad is living in a world where she is the shadow of her sister, Emma Conrad. When Emma's boyfriend arrives, Things get upside down... Let's say that a few feelings will Develop, You can always get what you want. A Stacie and Donald, Beca and Jesse & Fat Amy and Bumper Love Story. Review xx


_I'll be there when your heart is breaking,  
I'll be there when your walls are shaking.  
I'll be there when your hope is fading_

_~Lawson- Everywhere you go_

* * *

_Ding Dong!_

"He's here!"

"Your Boyfriend?" The young sister asked "Well I'm gonna stay in my room for a while"

"Why don't you wanna meet him?" Her Sister walked up to her "Cmon Stacie, You never got along with one of My Exes" She was about to sit down next her When the doorbell rang again.

"Because they are all jerks, All they want was to Sleep with you then they Dump you" She said.

"As If you are Ms. Good" She mumbled.

"Just answer the Damn Door, I'll be in my Room" Stacie got up and walked upstairs that was when She heard her sister mumbling something, Stacie rolled her eyes "Whatever Emma!" When she got inside, She heard her mother laughing and greeting Emma's boyfriend, Emma was Lucky that her father was gone, He wouldn't welcome her boyfriend.

Emma the perfect daughter, Stacie gets a B+...Great but Emma then gets an A...Marvelous! Stacie joins The Barden Bellas while Emma takes a One Minute role in Broadway! Although Stacie was the 'Mattress Queen' Emma had the Cute, Tall and Sexy Guys who seemed to be interested in her Personality not her perfect body, That was the reason why she hated them, She was jealous. everything was just Good for Emma, There was always this slight thing that made Stacie #2.

"Stacie!" That was her Mom's high pitched voice, Her Mom looked like Emma but a middle aged version, Stacie was a lot like her Dad Brunette, Tall and Pale, Emma had Long Dark Brown hair that reached her lower back, She had those Brown eyes like Stacie but she was tanner just like her Mother.

"What Mom?" She yelled back.

"Come downstairs, We're having Dinner together" She seemed Joyful, as Always, Stacie sighed and went downstairs and that was when she was her mom walking back to the kitchen and Emma making out with her Boyfriend, on the Family couch.

"Uhhh" That was Stacie's response to the Scene she was seeing, Emma pulled away and When she saw her Boyfriend her Mouth dropped open.

"You!"

"You?"

"You Two know each other?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Stacie.

"You are one of the 'Trebles'" Stacie gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh you're that Bella" He smirked "Why the Hate? I thought Beca and Jesse cleared things up"

"What the hell is going on here?" Emma let out a fake laugh, too fake that Barbie would be jealous.

"We were in the same college" She crossed her arms over her chest, Which made Donald give a Glance at it but then He looked at her, Stacie then looked at Emma "But He graduated"

"Oh" Emma didn't know what to say.

"Yeah" Donald said, He wrapped his Arms around her.

"So There wasn't a 'thing' between you two?" Emma wanted to make sure, She wasn't worried that If he was Stacie's ex Stacie would be hurt, She was worried that Stacie might steal him for her.

"pfft him?" Stacie laughed.

"Emma please, She slept with Half the Guys in Barden" He gave her a dirty look.

"As if you are innocent?" She smirked.

"No as wild as you" He laughed "Please no need to tell you sister what you did in the auditions"

"What the hell did you do to Kori?" She took a step closer to him, He stood up and faced her.

"Why the hell do you even care?" He glared.

"Okay Okay, No need to fight" She pulled Donald so he can sit down again.

"Bitch" He mouthed.

"Stacie why don't you go and help Mom in the Kitchen" She said, Stacie gave the new couple a death glare and walked upstairs again _'Not as wild as you' _She remembered this Sentence.

_How Lame?_

**Sorry It's short, well Its a Prologue so yeah... and Sorry about the Capitalization, I'm not a native speaker so the next chapter will be much Longer :) So Review please so I can upload xx**


End file.
